


the wind is wild

by likewinning



Series: their legs get led astray [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia would never look at someone with this much <em>need</em>, this much willingness to please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wind is wild

"You're soaking wet," Jason says.

"Yes," Damian says. There's water dripping from his hair, and Jason can see goosebumps on his skin.

"So what are you doing in _my_ tent?"

Damian purses his lips. Water runs from above his lip and all down his chin, and Jason thinks about following that path with his tongue.

This whole exercise, twelve of them camping out in the middle of fucking nowhere, is supposed to be about learning self-reliance. They were all supposed to camp at least a mile apart from each other, with no form of communication except a flare in case of emergency. Jason's well-versed in this, and Damian -

Damian's in his _tent_ , looking at Jason like he wants him to swing just a little harder with a blade.

"C'mere," Jason says, and Damian drops like it's an order, because most of the time it _is_. Jason helped shape him, helped turn him into something fierce and proud and - hardly anything at all like his mother.

Talia would never look at someone with this much _need_ , this much willingness to please.

Jason grabs Damian's face, runs one hand through his wet hair and the other across his neck, over the bruise from one of the other League members who _won't_ be returning from this little excursion, as it happens.

"Your mother," Jason says, brushing his mouth against Damian's, "isn't gonna be happy about you sharing my sleeping bag."

Damian snorts. When Jason licks into his mouth, he tastes like oranges. "It's like you said once," Damian says. "She won't be queen of the mountain forever."

"And then?" Jason asks. He pulls Damian into his lap, tugs off Damian's wet shirt. As soon as the rain stops, they'll build a fire - just another thing they're not supposed to do.

Damian shrugs, and even in the dark Jason knows how his eyes must be lit up. "Then some things will have to change, won't they?"


End file.
